In the Face of Death
by Katt of a Thousand Shadows
Summary: Boba Fett comes after Kieli. She escapes and becomes a bounty hunter herself, not the greatest but good enough. He asks her to help him track down a man she once knew and loved. Funny, though. R&R!
1. Prologue

I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kieli. Well, actually I own a few more characters, but there would be two or three pages of them so I won't bore you. This takes place about two years before Star Wars A New Hope.

~*~

She tucked the data card in her jacket pocket and walked down the ramp to the tie-fighter she was using. The alarm sirens were blaring and the storm troopers were rushing to stop the intruder who was walking past them. She got into the cockpit and took off. She was well disguised and her fiery red hair was cut it a short guy cut. Kieli had made it out. Now she only had to deliver the stolen information.

~*~

In the crowded streets of Corusant, you could walk around unnoticed. That was one reason Kieli was so fond of it. She knew she would eventually be tracked down, there was no question to that. The empire new it was her that had delivered the information to the Rebels. They were not happy. Her fiery red hair was in a loose ponytail on the back of her head and her bright green eyes kept to the ground. It was best not to make eye contact with people. The small pack on her back carried all the 18 year-old's belongings. She slipped into an apartment and bought a room as darkness descended on the city.

After eating she decided to sleep, it had been a rough day. She couldn't sleep. The rumors made her too nervous. If Fett was after her, her life would shorten even more than before. Well, at least the bounty was dead or alive. She walked out into the cool night and headed for the docking bay.

She slipped into the small, stolen X-wing that she owned, one of her possessions that wouldn't fit in her pack. Kieli slipped into the cockpit, contemplating whether her luck would be better anywhere else. No. He'll find me no matter where I am. 

~*~

She woke up still in the cockpit of the stolen X-wing. She rubbed her eyes against the light. Another day. She slipped out of the cockpit and shut the top. She then headed out for breakfast and then to the underground. That would be where she found out if Fett had arrived.

~*~

Everyone was talking. The Slave I had landed last night. Her lifetime narrowed down a few more days. She knew one thing; she would refuse to hide from him. If he was going to find her, why bother.

She walked back to her apartment. She walked right in. She hadn't locked the doors; there was nothing to steal. Throwing her pack down, she flopped out onto the couch and closed her eyes. She was on the brink of sleep when a noise from downstairs woke her. Blaster Fire. She slipped her own blaster out of the pack and slipped out a window, a reason she was on the first floor of apartments. She clutched the blaster tightly in her hand as she dropped into the alleyway below. She knocked some things over in her fall. She didn't hear anyone coming behind her until it was too late. 

The point of the blaster pressed hard into her back. She took a deep sigh.

"It makes no difference to me whether I turn you in dead or alive, though it might matter to you," said the cold, metallic voice.

"Yeah, just might," she mumbled.

"Drop the blaster then."

"Oh." She dropped it down, where it clattered noisily at her feet. He led her back through the same backdoor he had come through and up to the roof where his ship was waiting. He had thought this was going to be easy money. She would enjoy proving him wrong.

She smiled. A very feral smile. She turned, the blaster now pointing at the gap between her collarbones. One shot was all it would take. She stared directly into the dark visor, not a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Then, she did something no one else knew she could do. She slammed into him with all the force powers she had, which knocked him down and back a few feet. She scrambled down to the street below and took off into the deserted streets where the hotel was located. If she was going down, she would make sure he remembered it. She knew he had the advantage with the jetpack, but she would make an attempt. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Finally, sinking down into the dark corner of an alley and waited. The mandalorian armored figure came around the corner, a blaster pointed at her. The bright blue bolt came shooting out and the world turned black.

~*~

She woke up in the dark, holding cell below deck. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she sat up and looked around. There was nothing and in the darkness she didn't even know what time it was or how long until they would reach... well wherever it was they were headed. She began humming this is the song that never ends. On and on the annoying song played through her head. She was thinking about escape the whole time though. No chance of escaping from the Slave I. No escape pods. She leaned back against the wall in the cool darkness and began to think. If she didn't escape her fate would be less than desirable, but the chances looked bleak. Had anyone ever escaped him? 

No, no they hadn't. These thoughts were still swirling in her mind when the door opened and the lights came on. He slipped a plate of food through the bottom of the cage and she looked at it distastefully. 

"How long till we get wherever?" she asked, still eyeing the food as though it was going to try to eat her. 

"Seven standard hours," replied the cold emotionless voice.

"Kay," she replied with a hit of despair in her voice that she had fought to keep out. As he turned and began walking out, she wanted to cry out, "Wait, I'll pay you more. Just how much is it? I'll find a way," but she knew such pleas would fall on deaf ears. Instead she took one fist and slammed it into the cold hard floor. What it did for anger and despair! Her mind was temporarily taken away from her impending doom to the throbbing pain in her hand. Temporarily.

She leaned back against the wall once more and sighed. The thoughts returned. A single tear traced its way slowly down her face before plummeting to the floor below. Seven hours to live. Maybe more if they wanted to know what she knew. The very glimmer of a plan was beginning to form. It would be risky, but the only other option was certain death.

~*~

He dragged her out and into the cockpit with a pair of cuffs slapped on her wrists as they neared the Star Destroyer. 

"So what's it like? I mean being a bounty hunter and all." She was watching as the ship grew closer every second. A knot had formed deep in the pit of her stomach. Her plan was risky. Very. There was a chance though.

"Dangerous, risky," he replied.

"Wealthy," she muttered under her breath.

"Sometimes."

The ship landed in the docking bay and she was met by armed guards. (Happens a lot in my stories.) She had paid very close attention as Fett had disarmed the defenses. Now he went off to collect his pay. She smiled that feral smile. the group with her looked like a bunch of idiots. They made her job so much easier. She threw a handful of trash and metal parts to the outside of the ring surrounding her and when they turned took off. She led them around the ship and eventually lost them. She then backtracked and slipped back into the Slave I and disarmed everything. Finally she settled into a darkened corner to wait...

~*~

She had fallen asleep as she waited. She could feel the thrum of the ship's engines and knew she had made it, she was alive. Now came the hard part. She walked silently to the cockpit. She began o think about what to say. You didn't just go, "Hi! I escaped and stowed away on you ship!" 

"Clever trick," he said.

For a moment she couldn't speak. "Tha-Thanks." It seemed so inadequate. "You knew?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't turn me back in?"

"No, I was already paid. Be ready in three hours. I'm leaving you on Corusant."

She stood there amazed. He wasn't the bad guy, no no. He was actually probably the good guy. She smiled and a couple of tears streamed down her face. Tears of Joy.

~*~

Well, Hope you have enjoyed. It is not that great and some of it is probably stupid (a.k.a. the escape), but I have enjoyed writing it. i would suggest you read some of Marian Blond's work. Some is funny, some is deep. Just read it. Also check out my other Star Wars Story, The Warp. Well please review!

~Kieli 


	2. Rain, Rain, Go away, Come Again Another ...

A few people have asked that this story be continued. Well, after careful thought about what should happen (five minutes, be proud) I have decided to. This is after Fett has healed from the Sarlacc. Oh! One more thing. I have changed Kieli's age. She was 15 last chapter and now is 25. 

Note: I don't own any part of the Star Wars Corporation. Wait, I don't think It's a corporation...Oh well!

~*~

Kieli sat on the couch in her apartment. It was raining and she lay listening to the soft patter of the rain, allowing her mind to wander. All the lights were off and she slowly began slipping into the comfort of sleep. '_I wish I had more days off from Bounty Hunting. Why did I ever begin? It's better than being chased.'_ Then she heard a knock on the door, jerking her out of the half-sleep daze. "Coming," she muttered then yawned. Never a dull moment. The door swooshed open just as she yawned again. She stepped back a step into a table when she saw the figure in the doorway. "There is no bounty on me now, so you can leave."

"I know. That's not why I'm here," said the cold metallic voice of (if you haven't figured it out, here it is, all spelled out) Boba Fett.

"Why then?"

"Business."

"Come on in and tell me more." She led him into the kitchen. She rarely used it as such finding it much easier to eat out, and it was covered in data cards and other odds'n'ends. "If you can find a place, sit." She swept off two chairs and sat down backwards in one. "Really gotta clean up," she muttered then turned her gaze back to that cold visor she had once stared at so boldly. He was now seated in the other chair. "What is it?"

"Here," he said and tossed her a data card which she deftly plucked out of the air. She opened it up and read what it had on it.

Name: Natilize Matilicon 

Gender: Male

Species: Humanoid

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Blue

Skin: Tan

Price: 7,000,000,000

Crime: Traitor to New Republic (might still be Rebels, but then again who cares)

"If rumors are true, you don't fair too well with partners," she said as she read some of the details about Natilize. She brought her gaze up and noticed the many weapons he was carrying. She began to wonder whether she would even have a choice in the matter. '_No. I will. He follows the Code.'_

"You owe me," he replied.

"Fine! Fine, but if I end up dead I'm coming back to haunt you." She went and grabbed the bag she always had packed and to collect her weapons. A blaster, light saber, some thermal detonators, and a few spare blaster charges. '_So much for the vacation._' "Ready," she said and followed him out into the rain after locking the door. '_I hate rain."_

~*~

Well, whatcha think? BTW Matt I hope you remember Natilize. PLZ tell me you remember Natilize! Any who, Ummmm... read Marian Blond's stories, they are better than mine will ever be. R&R!

~Kieli


	3. Negotitions, Pay Wars

Well, another chapter.

~*~

Kieli followed Fett through the wet streets as they made their way to the Slave III (may not be right number.). "So... yeah," she said. She didn't like people who didn't talk, they made her uncomfortable. Maybe that was what he was going for. They made it to the docking bay in silence. 

"There is a spare room in the back; you can stay there," said Fett as he walked up to the cockpit.

"Thanks; I thought I was going to sleep on the floor," she yelled after him. She went back to the small room and dropped her pack on the bed. 

She flopped down on the bed then the intercom came on. "Come to the cockpit. We need to talk more about the deal."

"Coming," she muttered, not even sure he was listening for a reply. She made it to the front and then sat in an extra chair as he finished setting coordinates for the Hyperspace jump. Her eyes were heavy and she felt herself falling asleep. '_How long since I slept last?'_ she wondered then answered her own question. '_Forty-five hours ago.'_ She buckled up (can't think of anything else. My brain quit hours ago) for the jump and as soon as they were in Hyperspace unbuckled and turned to Fett. "So whatsup?"

"Pay. I'm willing to go ten percent."

"That's for you, right?"

"No and I think you knew that."

"I ask a lot of things I already know. Fifty."

"15."

"50."

"25."

"I'll drop to forty."

"35."

"40."

"Thirty-five take it or leave it."

"What you going to jettison me?" the dark visor turned to face her. "Thirty-five is good."

"I'm glad."

"Sure you are," she muttered. "So, why me? I mean I'm not that great at this stuff. It just keeps credits in the account."

"You knew him and I know you. You owe me."

"Yeah, I knew him. We were... really great friends," she said.

"Good. Do you still know the frequency he receives transmissions on?"

"Unless it has changed I do. Why?"

"Are the two of you good enough friends that he would risk his life for you?"

"Well, yeah. We were actually a little more than just friends, so I think he would. Why?" 

"Later, right now I think you need to sleep, really," he said and turned back to the controls.

"For once, I agree," she said as she went to her room and fell asleep.

~*~

Kieli finally drifted out of the grasps of sleep. She glanced at the clock. '_Nothing like a 13-hour sleep to make ya' feel better.'_ She was hungry and went to find anything that might resemble a kitchen. She found it and sat to eat. After she finished eating her...breakfast, she headed up front to see what the next stage was.

"What do we do next?" she asked. She also noted that they had exited hyperspace while she slept.

"I don't know his location, so you are going to send a transmission to meet him somewhere."

"One problem, he knows I'll never have an actual ship. Only X-Wings and things like that."

"Well... say you bought a ship," he said as if anyone should know it. 

"The chains in the back might be a hint too."

"Good point, then plan two."

"I don't like plan twos."

"Sorry. Listen. Turn around, hands behind your back."

"Hey, I already told you, I ain't wanted."

"Its plan two."

She continued muttering things which probably would send the rating skyrocketing if translated as he put some cuffs on her.

"Look... convincing.'

"That I can do. Here's the frequency," she said and handed him a slip of paper.

As Fett opened up the channel, Kieli began trying to cry. It wasn't working. She finally gave up and threw some water on her face and messed up her hair, all of which was hard since her hands were cuffed.

"Kieli."

She sat down in a chair and the screen came on to show a tried looking, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. Fett raised a blaster to her temple. '_I really don't remembering to agree to this,' _ she thought. 

"Natilize Matilicon. Kieli gave me your frequency, but not your location. So, we will try another way."

"Natilize, Help! I wouldn't have told, except-"

"Quiet!" He brought one gloved hand across her face and her eyes shot daggers at him.

'_I REALLY didn't agree to this.'_

"Meet me at the location I will send to you. You have one week."

"But-" Natilize's reply was cut off as Fett turned off the screen. 

"Kieli, that was-" he turned to where she should have been, she wasn't. "Kieli?"

She ran into him from behind and he fell to the floor. When he came up he had the blaster out.

"You didn't have to be so realistic! That hurts. Have you ever tried it?" she yelled then stalked off to her room. Fett just turned back to the controls, shaking his head. This was more than he ever bargained for.

~*~

Kieli eventually came out. "Plan Two doesn't seem like your usual technique."

"I had to change it around, he's hard to find."

"He learned from me." she said.

"Then I'm surprised he eluded me this long."

"Hey!" she smiled, "Funny, where we headed?"

"Its just a small, backwater planet. Very few people have heard of it."

She looked at the coordinates. They were now back in hyperspace. "Hey, that's where I grew up! Fun."

"Then you can help me find him."

"That was the plan. Plan A, that is."

"And you'll get your 25% as soon as you do."

"Hey! It was 35!"

"Fine," he said and turned back to the controls. Since Kieli doubted that he would talk anymore, she headed back to her room. She had some reading to catch up on and she had neglected practicing with her light saber. So much to do, so little time. 

~*~

Well, this was a fun chapter. I know that it isn't that realistic, but I'm writing it so get over it. I hope you enjoy it though. R&R


	4. Marson, Garrik, and Crazy, I was Crazy o...

Well, here is yet another chapter! enjoy!

~*~

Kieli whirled the golden blade around, loosening up. She then started the small shooting ball thing and began her practice. she quickly fell into a trance like state, trusting only her acute senses. It was her favorite way to relax. The golden blade intercepted the small energy bolts coming out with perfect ease. A knock on the door interrupted her. 

She knew that they had been traveling for six days and should land any time now. "Its open," she said, then whirled to intercept a shot. The blade stopped inches from the battle worn Mandalorian armor. "Sorry," she said and flipped the blade off. She tossed it over where it landed on the bed.

"We're landing soon," he said.

"Good, I'm ready to be off this floating hunk of metal." 

He turned and walked back out the door, apparently to land. Then she remembered something, but before she could reach him, the ship landed. She rushed to the front of the cockpit where he was leaning back in the pilot's chair. "Listen, I told you I grew up here. So if I say run, run. If I say duck, duck. If I-" she noticed that he hadn't turned or anything. '_Probably has the speaker in his helmet off,'_ she thought. She walked over to him and brought one hand crashing down on top of the helmet. "Now that I have your attention. Don't tell anyone you know me, or that I'm here. Cause for every friend I have, there are three enemies. Got that? Good. Now do you have a grenade launcher?"

He sat silently.

"Never mind, they're too big." She walked back to her room and put on a solid black jumpsuit and a black cloak. The light saber she wore was carefully concealed under the cloak, as was her blaster. Never can be too safe. she headed down the ramp. "Hey," she yelled over her shoulder, "I'm gone. see ya!" and she was gone, off into the twisted alley ways that she long ago called her home.

~*~

_"Who's there?" asked the girl into the darkness. She had felt something. No reply came. She pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders against the cool night wind. She walked on. Then a shadow fell over her._

"What do you want?" she asked whirling around to face the shadow behind her. The shadow didn't respond, just looked at her. She began backing up slowly. 

Then it spoke. "Kieli, stop," commanded the shadow.

She stopped. Why she was listening to this figure she hadn't even seen the face of she didn't know. She only knew she had to stop. 

"I am Tayo," he said and pulled down the hood to the brown cloak he was wearing. Long black hair fell over soft green eyes. "I need you to come with me."

"That's funny, real funny. I see ya' on the street and just come right along. Sure, one question. Just what exactly are you on?"

"Kieli, it is imperative that you come."

"Well, sorry then. Find someone else."

"You feel things, see things, don't you. You knew I was there. They are killing us. I need you to help me," he pleaded. 

She stopped, how did he know? Could he be telling the truth? "What do you want?"

"I'll give you a ship and a set of coordinates. Go there, get the information I ask for and bring it to me. Then you'll be paid and hidden safely away from anyone who tries to find you."

"You want me to spy, then you'll put me witness protection and pay me. That it?"

"Yes. Do you agree?"

"Where's the ship?"

~*~

Kieli left her walk on memory lane and returned to the here and now. That was Ten years ago. '_Some witness protection_,' she thought. She wandered around the streets. It had changed, though not much. She walked up the steps to a building. By looks the building should have been torn down years ago, yet somehow it had survived. She knocked and a small slot opened up.

"Password?"

She dug deep into her memory banks. The password surely would have changed, but if the second in command she had appointed was now in charge it wouldn't have. "Mos Eisley sea weasel."

The door swished open and she walked into the dimly lit room. Yup, Marson was still in charge. "Marson! I'm back!" she yelled through the old building.

"Leave me alone, all right! I'm going to pay him!" A light blonde haired head poked down from a ceiling trap door. His silver-blue eyes fell on Kieli and he fell through. He was dressed in a dusty pilot's suit, though Kieli doubted he had flown in years. He looked about her age. "Kieli? I figured you were dead. why did ya' come back to this hole in the wall?"

"Business. So you in trouble with someone?" she asked and picked up a small sphere of metal lying on the floor and let it float in front of her. 

"Yeah, what type of business?" he asked.

She reached out and grabbed the small floating orb. She turned her attention to the black-haired, green-eyed girl sitting in front of the door. "Leave." She looked back to Marson. "Bounty Hunting," she whispered, then sighed. "Marson, what's happened to you? When I was here, you would be out for blood if anyone was hounding you for money. 

"That was then, I can't do it alone."

"Well, I'm back, let's go!"

"Thanks, Ki." A smile stole across his face and he locked his arms around her in a strong hug. "It's been too long."

"Yeah," she said and returned the embrace. They broke apart and headed out the door. '_Why did I ever leave. This is my life. '_

~*~

The two hopped a fence into the property of Garrik Malton. He was a wealthy humanoid merchant and, a surprise to Kieli, Marson had flown for him. Marson had stolen some high priced items and Garrik wanted the money back. 

"Hold back, lemme see what I can talk him into." Kieli then began heading towards the back door. She hotwired it open and walked right in. Garrik was sitting in a his study. She walked silently up behind him. "Hi!" she yelled, just to see him jump.

"What? How did you get in?!?" he asked baffled.

"You know my buddy Marson?" she asked , making sure the two blasters were in full sight. She hoped she wouldn't have to use them.

"Y...yeah. So?"

"You want to forgive him of the debt." She waved her hand past his face.

"I want to forgive his debt," he repeated.

"You want to forget about him and me."

"I want... TO CALL THE GUARDS!!!" he shouted.

She smiled, "They are tied up at the moment. You and me. You can agree or not."

"Not."

"Fine," she said and walked out. She passed the tied up guards. She knelt down beside one. "Your employer has gone crazy. He keeps saying some guy Marson stole from he, but he hasn't. He says there was a girl here, there wasn't. He needs to be locked up."

The guard repeated it and she said the same thing to all of the guards. Then walked out. "Don't got to worry about him anymore," she said to Marson and started back to his home. The sun was beginning to set and Kieli left. She knew she was too restless to return to the ship so she rented a speeder and headed out to the wasteland areas. She took off over the barren wastelands, the speeder flying at dangerously fast speeds. She slowed it to a stop about twenty minutes after setting off. Her eyes were glued to all the stars above her. The endless expanses of space stretched out before her. It never ceased to amaze her. Finally, she headed back to the Slave III. 

"Funny story, wealthy merchant is determined to be crazy and locked up. Moments earlier, you are seen leaving his house," was the greeting she received when she entered the ship.

"Yeah, funny," she muttered and yawned. "I'm going to sleep, wake me in a millennia." She dragged herself to her room, laid down , and fell to sleep. \

~*~

So... whatcha think? I am seriously enjoying this. Be on the look out for my newest upcoming story. When you read it, you will see why it should nnot be allowed for me to get bored during Science. Very, Very Dangerous. 

Another Chapter From Me!

~Kieli


	5. Food or Thought

Plz forgive me if updates come slowly. I am having computer troubles (It hates me) and I am creating a new language, no joke. It is for a book. Anyways I'll get on with my story.

~*~

A loud thud woke Kieli from her "millennia" of sleep. She went up front where Fett had dropped the blaster rifle he had been cleaning. 

"I'm guessing he hasn't shown," she said. 

"No, but he has," he looked at a timer, "six minutes and thirty-two point five seconds left."

"Wouldn't count on it. Where to next?"

"We find him the old fashioned way."

"Yay," she turned and headed back to get something that might resemble food. She had already been stuck on this floating tin can for over a week and she wasn't sure she could take much more. '_What, you just goin' to leave and find Natilize on your own?'_ asked one side of her. 

'_I could, I really think I could,_' she realized and answered.

'_Maybe you could, but you know that you couldn't do it. You need the money,'_ countered the first side.

'_Yeah, well, yeah.'_ She was lost in this mental battle and jumped when he started talking. She was surprised. He was sitting right in front of her, yet she hadn't even noticed. What she did notice was that she had twisted her hair into a knot while thinking.

"I thought you were going to eat," he said in a flat monotone.

She shook her head to clear it of the voice that persisted that she couldn't. "Yeah," she muttered as if coming out of a dream. "Where we goin'?" she asked sounding more alive.

"That is what I need you to tell me."

She simply stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"I could track him down, but humans are creatures of habit. What does he do when he is nervous?"

Kieli sighed and dug deep into her thoughts. "Goes someplace comfortable for him, like his old home."

He stared at her now as if waiting for more.

"Oh, yeah. Correlia," she said. 

"Seems like the breeding grounds for all the scum in the world," he said and headed back to the cockpit. 

'_What in the world?'_ she thought and got the food she had originally come to get.

~*~

Well, it is an ok chapter. For those of you who don't know, Han Solo lived on Correlia for a while or something like that. Fett's worst enemy. Anyways. Yeah.

Another 'OK' Chapter From Kieli!


	6. Speed

Here I go with another chapter. I guess.

~*~

Kieli sat and waited for the ship to land. Finally it did and she got ready to get off. She wasn't sure where she would go, only that she had to go somewhere. Anywhere. She wondered if anyone might be interested in a race. She wanted to go fast.

It was dawn when they landed. She began to wander the city. Eventually she found an answer to her question. Yes, plenty of people were interested in a race. She was able to rent a swoop bike, paying much more than the piece of junk was with of course, and join in a race. Her opponent was a 20-25 year old male human with spiky black hair with red tips and ice blue eyes. 

"Ha, you got me racin' a girl! This should be easy," he scoffed. Anger boiled inside of Kieli. 

"I know, I'll barely break a sweat when I beat you," she replied quickly.

He stared at her. "Let's go." He mounted the bike as did Kieli and they prepared to race. There was a good sized crowd and Kieli was in a mood for speed. 

The two took off. The man, Axel, took an early lead, but lost it as they came around a curve full of crystal blades. Kieli now put all the swoop could give her into it to gain a lead. He still wasn't far behind. A lone crystal blade stood out, she couldn't see it and it left a gash across her left arm. Axel closed in. She could hear him behind her. '_Come one girl, this is your element!'_ she thought to herself. She could hear him laughing. He thought he would win, but she loved proving people wrong. She gunned the swoop to top speed as the finish line loomed closer. '_I'm gonna make it,'_ she thought. Then she felt something bump her in the back of the swoop. She went off course, barely saving herself from a crystal blade tree. Axel was in the lead again and the finish was only drawing closer. 

Some people may call what she did cheating, but hey, she can cheat a lil' bit. She hit top speed and then used the force to push herself along faster. She wasn't able to stop at the finish line, so she didn't get to see the expression on Axle's face when he realized he had lost. She finally was able to stop and headed back. 

"You cheated! I don't know how, I just know you did," was all he could say.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Like you'll ever know," she replied coolly and picked up her winnings.

but she wasn't ready to head back just yet. Instead she left for the nearby cantina. She ordered a drink and sat down at the bar for a rest. She sighed contentedly and sipped the water she had from the glass. Water was best for you, didn't hurt your body. '_And swoop racing doesn't either I suppose?'_ she asked herself. 

Finally finishing her drink, she headed to base, as she had started calling it. That was better than the Floating Soup Can she supposed.

She entered into the ship. "What happened?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Your arm," he replied.

"Oh," she looked down. She hadn't noticed it before. "Swoop." She went to her room and bandaged up her arm, only now noticing the pain. There were a lot of things she had missed that night including the figure who had followed her through the streets... 

~*~

Well, it's a cliff-hanger. Probably only 10 chapters in this story, though I'm not sure. I have to get working on a sequel to another story, or else I may be mobbed by people who want one. I will finish this first, though. Hope you liked it!

Another Action Packed (Ha-Ha) Chapter From

Kieli


	7. The End

I guess I'm lucky I don't forget a characters personality. It's been a while since I updated, but here it is, the final chapter. Yeah. It might be somewhat long. I don't think it will, actually, I think it will be short. 

~*~

Kieli bound the slash on her arm and lay down on her bed. Her eyes danced across the ceiling as she tried, futilely to sleep, thoughts and ideas rushed through her mind. Many of them nonsensical fears and ideas. Her eyes were heavy, but refused to shut. She yawned again and again, but still lay there awake. Sleep eluded her the whole night and when she got up in the morning, her eyes had yet to close. She cleaned up a bit, then grabbed a bite to eat. 

She sat there eating and staring dazedly at the opposite wall as if it was some dazzling piece of artwork. Fett was in the cockpit as he left. One of her nonsensically logical ideas flashed through her mind-Did he ever leave it? - But she shrugged it off and walked out. 

She had traveled down two or three streets; her eyes wanting only now to close, before she felt the hand lay on her shoulder. She turned. As she looked at the being behind her, she noticed the street she was on was deserted. Odd. The figure pulled the hood from his face and gazed down at her. 

"Until you get some better acting skills, I wouldn't try a stunt like that again."

Kieli stared up into Natilize's cold grey stare before wrapping her arms around him. He stood easily a foot taller than her, but seemed taken by surprise and nearly knocked off his feet. 

"Leave. That's all I can say."

"But I came here for you," he said.

She looked at him as if his spiked blue hair had suddenly stood straight up and began speaking. "What?!?" She nearly yelled it down the abandoned street.

"I don't know what happened to you, but it never should have."

"I should turn you in just for saying that. You know I should," she began walking off and he followed her.

"No, you haven't changed too much."

"Why should I just pack in and come with you, huh? Give me a reason."

"Because, well, I still love you."

"And that's a reason?" she asked.

"It should be. You were willing to bet I'd show up because of it," he said. Oh how she grew to hate his logic.

"Yeah, I did. And I see it worked, or would have, could I act."

"And you're trying to tell me you don't have any feelings left?"

"Exactly," she lied.

"Then go ahead and kill me, or did you not know that part of the deal. Dead only. Go ahead. If you go back there, the two of you will find me and I'll be dead anyways, so put me out of my misery."

Kieli leaned against a wall and rubbed her eyes with her hand. "No, I didn't know that. I figured it was dead or alive,' she said, eyes still covered.

"Well now you do. Go." he turned to walk away.

"Natilize," she yelled after him. He turned. "I lied."

She ran back to the ship, gathering strength from some unknown place deep inside of her, and began throwing the few things she had brought with her into her bag. When she turned around, the mandalorian armored figure was standing there.

"Where are you going?" he asked in the same flat monotone.

She took a deep breath and simply stated "Away."

He walked away and she released the breath. As she walked out, he yelled back to her. "I want find him now will I?"

She smiled. "He learned from me." Then she left. ANd to this day, it seems that there have only been a few instances to which she was positively identified as the perpetrator. Always with a tall, blue haired, grey eyed man, and never found. Never really even tracked. So, for the sake of Cliche, she lived Happily Ever After (or nearly).

~*~

Alright, she's a spaz. I know. And once again. OOC, no flames. Though this one was better. I really was going to have more, but it began to bore me. To.....commonplace. There are much too many of these out there. It was going to be a one chapter thing, but hey. All my writing here on fanfic is.....horrid. I reread it and shudder. well, most of it. Some is good. This wasn't. But oh well. I'd do my thanks and crud, but I'd have to get on aol and then look all my reviewers up, so thanks if you reviewed and didn't flame!


End file.
